Extinct
by Nallybaba
Summary: Fred gets into trouble after a joke goes awry and is sent to a muggle school as punishment. There he meets a runecrafter, one of a thought.to.be.extinct breed. How will this mysterious being affect the fight between good and evil?
1. Meeting

Billie sat quietly at her desk, secretly wishing all her classmates would die. Except for her best friend Lane, who sat across the room. Curse the teacher and his alphabetical seating chart. That was one of the many down sides of her last name being Zittier, aside from the obvious, she were always the last in everything. But, since wishes don't come true, they continued breathing, and squawking.

"Oh my god! Can you believe what Jeremy did last night? He was SO wasted!" a particularly annoying blonde screeched to the girl sitting beside her. Billie closed her eyes and placed two finders on her temples. _How the hell did I get here?!_

Billie remembered the day she requested to be put in that class, how seriously deranged she was…

"Ms. Laylow?" Billie said in her kindest voice.

"What class would you like to change?" Ms. Laylow's voice sounded bored.

"Well, I have AP US History this year."

"Get on with it Zittier," Billie cringed at the use of her last name.

"I want out."

"You're not the first," Ms. Laylow said in a jaded tone. She continued to press random buttons on her computer until she printed out a schedule and handed it to Billie, "Have fun."

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

Her therapist may have argued that wishing everyone death was a little harsh. Billie begged to differ. Why did these puerile beings deserve life? What did they do to contribute to society? Absolutely nothing. Their only accomplishment in life is to occupy space. Space that could be occupied by much more worthy people.

"What are you thinking?" her best friend startled her. When Mr.Dunlap wasn't paying attention, Lane had switched seats with the brunette who had formerly been speaking to the blonde. Perhaps the brunette found the blonde just as annoying as Billie did.

"I just wish they would all die. Every last one of them."

"Not this again, Billie…"

"Oh come on"

"Bill, you know it starts out innocently enough, then it ends up like it did last time…"

"Lane, will you shut up?" Billie snapped, "This has nothing to do with what happened last time, okay?" Billie understood where Lane was coming from; she didn't want to repeat what happened before. But what happened was in the past, and Billie intended to leave it there.

Lane continued as if Billie hadn't said anything, "I thought you talked to your therapist about this kind of stuff…"

"Beeeeep!" The bell sounded as Billie smiled _saved by the bell._ The entire class filed into the hallway, the sound of lockers clanging and chatting teens filled Billie's ears.

"Bobby…d-don't…please…" Billie turned to see Bobby Bones, who was undoubtedly the largest football player she had ever seen, back poor little Andrew Lynn into a row of lockers.

"Did you do it?" The football player asked Andrew with a threatening tone.

"I-I didn't have much time…"

"I didn't ask if you had time!" Bobby pushed the Asian into the row of lockers, and snatched his shirt before lifting the small freshmen off the ground, "did you do it or not?!"

"Bobby," Billie said carefully, easing through the crowd so as to be next to the football player.

"Wadda ya want, Zittier? I'm in the middle of something." Bobby didn't loosen his grip on Andrew, whose face had turned pale.

"Why don't you let Andrew go? Look, he's scared out of his mind, isn't that all you want? You wouldn't want to hurt the little guy."

"He owes me something, " Bobby growled, tightening his hold on Andrew.

"What are you doing?" Lane hissed, after working her way through the crowd and to Billie.

Billie ignored Lane, "Put him down." Billie's voice was firm.

"Aw…does little Zitty want to save her boyfriend?" Bobby snorted.

Billie laughed, "Last chance…" her voice was menacing, "you'll regret not letting him go."

"Please don't hurt me Zitty!" Bobby laughed sarcastically still tightening his grasp on Andrew.

"You've done it." Billie said mildly striding up to Bobby and shoving him violently causing him to drop Andrew to his feet. Bobby staggered for a moment before lunging at Billie, pushing her into a row of lockers. Billie could not truthfully say that what happened after that was her fault. Bobby had provoked her and when provoked, she lost control. Billie seized Bobby's hand and twisted his arm behind his back. She kicked the backs of his knees causing him to fall to the floor. Billie heard several frantic gasps from her fellow students. Satisfied, the furious girl leaned in to whisper, "apologize to Andrew." Billie's breath was hot on Bobby's neck.

"Say it!" Billie hissed into Bobby's ear, ignoring his struggles.

"Sorry," Bobby panted so quietly it was almost unintelligible.

"I didn't hear that!" Billie tightened her grip, "say it loud."

"Sorry!" Bobby shouted in submission, Billie smirked as she released him. Bobby jumped to his feet and started towards his enemy. "Why I otta…"

Billie flicked her wrist in such a smooth, fluid, and fast motion that nobody saw what happened, "You otta get out more...I mean, come on, you've got footballs on your boxers?"

"Wha-?"Bobby looked down and saw that his pants were around his ankles. Mortified, he scrambled to pull them up and get out of the scene as fast as he could.

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

"Billie! I cannot believe that you did that! Someone could have seriously gotten hurt!" Billie laughed at Lane while Lane's face remained stern.

"Look Lae, it was no big. He got what he deserved-"

"But-"

"-And there's no way that he could have beat me up."

"I didn't say that I was worried about _you._ Stop getting yourself into fights, even if it is to help other people. You're just lucky that no teachers saw, you could be on your way to be suspended."

Billie laughed uneasily, "yup, real lucky." There was no way that she was going to tell Lane that she knew that there weren't any teachers around. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. It was like an unwavering truth, it was as clear to her as the fact that the sun comes out in the day and the moon at night. This new sense somewhat surprised her, she knew about her other powers, super speed and super strength, but she hadn't known about this… intuition.

"Shoot, Bill, we're gonna be late for class!" Billie looked up to see that the hallway was almost empty.

After the two hurried to their respective classes, Billie to English, and Lane to physics, Billie automatically walked to her seat, set her books down and prepared to be harassed.

"Good day, class," Mr. Naltu, exclaimed, clapping his hands together in an over-the-top gesture, "today, we get to learn about pronoun antecedent agreement! Pay attention! We might have a quiz next class!" As the class groaned, Mr. Naltu eagerly began lecturing about the use of "his or her" instead of "their."

Instead of taking notes like the rest of the class, Billie doodled on her binder.

"Is that supposed to be a horse? It looks more like a hippogri…er…hippo**" **A deep voice startled her, causing her to jump and add a horn to the horse's forehead, which made it look more like a unicorn.

"Ha ha," Billie retorted as she looked up to see a freckle-faced teenager .with shoulder length red hair, instinctively she grinned, "you like it?"

The red haired boy laughed, "I'm Fred." Fred offered his hand, "and you are…?"

"Billie," Billie responded lightly, grasping his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Ah, class, we have a new student!" Mr. Naltu smiled enthusiastically, resting a hand on Fred's shoulder and leading him to the front of the classroom.

"This is Fred Weasley!" Mr. Naltu exclaimed to the class, "he is an exchange student from a private school and he has come here on the recommendation of the minister himself!"

The students were clearly not as enthused as the teacher, "let us welcome him with a hearty round of applause!"

Billie smiled at Fred's look of shock, Mr. Naltu tended to horrify new students.

The teacher smiled confidently while watching the class give their apprehensive applause.

"S-sir…" Fred said uneasily, "can I sit now?"

"Ah! Yes Mr. Weasley! Why don't you sit next to Ms. Zittier? And I'm sure she will be happy to be your student guide!" Billie was always the new student's guide; every teacher knew that she was a person that a new student could relate to, because she always felt like a new student. Billie always felt like an outcast, she always felt different. That was because she was.

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

Alright, so I know it sucks. But more fred and george to come, and that's all that matters, right? Cus fred and george are the most awesome characters ever!  
I've been longing to write a fanfiction about them for a while now, and finally, I have! I have a bunch more of this written, but I have to type it up if I wanna post it online. Just figured I might like a little feedback – to see what people thought…so why don't you review? I'd love you forever :)

And don't you just love the alphabet?

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if not, I really don't care. In fact, why don't you give me a review telling me how much you hated it and why? I'd love you forever too!

Thanks for reading.

Nallybaba


	2. Confused

Confused

After Billie had returned from school, she rushed passed Patty, her housekeeper, to her room to prepare for the night ahead of her. Billie's bedroom was her sanctuary. She had a cherry wood queen four poster bed along with a matching dresser and night stand. On this particular instance, Billie ignored her dressers and went straight to the back of her closet, where she kept the clothing that she used when she went on missions like the one she planned for that evening. She tore a grey turtleneck off the hanger before quickly pulling it over her head, all the while stuffing her legs into a pair of black jeans. To a normal person she would be hardly visible at the speed she was changing; her feet were in her shoes before two seconds had gone by. Stealthily Billie crawled out her window and jumped off the roof, careful not to alert Patty of her departure.

Billie took a deep breath of the fresh outside air, she let it fill her, she felt the oxygen flowing through her, energizing her. "Well, here goes…" she mumbled under her breath. Then she was running.

The air flowed past her at a speed that didn't seem possible, and the street's glowing lights were nothing more than a blur of golden yellow. Billie subconsciously closed her eyes, hardly thinking about where she was, but instead about where she was going. Behind her eyelids she saw a tall lopsided house, a house that so broken and unsteady that it seemed as if it were held together by magic. Instinctively, she knew that that was her destination. Billie opened her eyes as she veered left past a house that she knew was there before she saw it, and she relied on her intuition to bring her to this place in her head.

Only moments later the house that Billie had imagined was right in front of her. Disbelief, shock, and wonder flowed through her, what was this new power? Billie felt extremely powerful at the moment, the feeling was incredibly liberating, but at the same time, in the back of Billie's mind, it was also enormously terrifying. Billie shook off the two conflicted emotions as she proceeded on her mission.

She eased up towards the house and traveled along its bordering edge until she reached a narrow window. She peered through it only to be awed by the sight. There were many dishes flying through the air in order to reach their destinations; the dishes scrubbed themselves and the stew mixed its own ingredients. Billie stared, wide eyed at the unbelievable sight. _What the hell?_

Billie suddenly froze as she heard the crackle of leaves behind her. Someone was right behind her. She briefly wondered why her intuition had failed her before she turned to face the mysterious being behind her.

To her surprise, it was Fred who was standing before her.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

Billie was even more taken aback by that inquiry. "Billie, remember me…from school…" Billie was unsure about how to respond. It must seem extremely odd for someone that he had just met to show up at his house uninvited.

Fred merely cocked his head, "I'm quite sure that I've never met you…Wait, Angelina? You and your stupid polyjuice potions…"

"Wait, what?"

"Come on Angy, give it up," he clapped a hand on her shoulder and began leading her to an entrance to the house, "jig's up, you can't fool the master." He led her into a large narrow room with an extremely long wooden table. There were three red headed boys sitting at the table chatting extremely loudly amongst themselves.

"That dragon nearly killed me, it did, I never felt that close to death…" on of the boys was saying animatedly to the others.

"Hey mum," Fred yelled, "Ange's gonna stay for dinner, alright?" He sat attempted to sit Billie down in the seat beside the smallest red haired boy, but she refused, finally finding her voice and a story to go along with it.

"Fred, we met today in class remember? I was you're school guide, and Mr. Naltu asked me to come by so that I could meet your parents and tell them about the school's curriculum."

Fred stared at Billie questioningly for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "Oy, Fred! You've got a visitor, seems she's a muggle!" Immediately all of the chatter stopped and complete silence ensued. Billie then heard frantic footsteps coming down the stairs behind her, and to her surprise she turned to see Fred. Again. She looked hurriedly between the two.

"Fred?" She said in a small voice.

"Hey Billie!" The second Fred said enthusiastically, "how're you?" He paused for a second as he looked at the faces of all the red heads, "oh, and what're you doing here?"

Billie told him her fake story about Mr. Naltu's request.

"Really? How'd you find out where we lived?"

"Um…Mr. Naltu gave me your address." The second fred looked at her curiously for a moment before temporarily dismissing the thought, Billie had a feeling that that was not the last time that subject would be brought up.

"Hey, I'm a little confused right now…um, Fred, are you a twin?" One would think that Billie's intuition would have told her such a thing.

The second Fred nodded, "I'm Fred, he's George." Fred pointed to George, who had a perplexed look on his face.

"Damn…" George said somewhat silently, "I was sure it was her…"

What seemed like the eldest red haired boy stood up, "Fred, George, can I speak with you two for a moment?"

...

Alright, I know that I ended this in a dumb place. But I really have a lot more, I promise. And I'll be updating a lot more in a little while, once vacation starts. Not that anyone even cares… if you're masochistic enough to read my crappy writing, why don't you push the envelope a little further and leave me a review? That would be nice. Nallybaba likes reviews. If you leave me a review, I'll wuv you forever! Alright, have a nice day. Unless you don't review, in which case, I hope that you have a very very bad day. Jk. Kind of. 


	3. Truth and Lies

Truth and Lies

Fred and George went up the stairs with their eldest sibling, who, she noticed, looked very different from the others, with his ponytail and tooth earring. Their departure left Billie alone with a tall and somewhat lanky youthful boy and an older, freckle faced man, both of whom were eyeing her curiously.

"Won't you sit?" the freckly one asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside Billie. She nodded and slowly took the seat. She wished that she knew what was being said between Fred, George and the punkish man; she focused hard on them, hoping that she would be able to pick up some of their conversation.

"So, you're Billie right?" The younger boy asked, interrupting Billie's thoughts, "I'm Ron, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Billie shook it.

"And I'm Charlie," Charlie and Billie also shook hands.

"So…" Ron began, sighing heavily, "you said you go to Fred's school, what's that like?" It was clear he was just attempting to make small talk.

Billie cleared her throat, "um, fine I guess. You know, if I could just talk to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I could be going…"

Charlie laughed, "you don't need to be in such a hurry, you just got here. You ought to stay for dinner." He smiled warmly.

"Are you sure that your family won't mind?" Billie asked, she didn't want to leave until she got what she came there for. In her Spanish class that day, she began daydreaming, she dreamt of this place, this house, and she felt that there was danger here; she felt it was her duty to help and to warn those in danger. She didn't know what compelled her to feel such feelings, but she still felt needed, and she couldn't give up before she could discover just what she needed to do. She also felt that there was a connection between this place and herself. She desperately wanted to know more, so instead of hightailing out of there as she half-wanted to, Billie hoped to stay.

"Of course we'd love you to stay for dinner!" a happy plump woman, who, of course, had strawberry red hair, grinned enthusiastically as she came bustling down the stairs. Fred, George, the long haired boy, and four others that she had not yet met trailed after her.

"Hello, Billie, I'm Molly Weasley," Mrs. Weasley caught Billie off guard with a hug. "I think you've met a few of my sons, this is Bill," the punk guy smiled at Billie, "and this is Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and my husband, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley continued, gesturing to each consecutive person as she introduced them.

Billie nodded, "hi."

Mrs. Weasley then disappeared behind another door, and fred and george took that opportunity to capture the seats on either side of Billie.

Billie sank down into her seat when the oldest weasley greeted her, according to Mrs. Weasley he was her husband, Arthur, "Hello Billie! It's so nice to meet friends from fred's new school! I look forward to hearing about that what-did-you-call-it, oh, yes, curriculum!" Mr. Weasley boomed at her.

Billie nodded, "yes, um, Mr. Naltu wanted me to tell you about all the school's extracurriculars and whatnots that could help with fred's college transcript."

"College?" Mr. Weasley questioned as he took his seat at the head of the table, "I don't believe I've heard of _college_."

Billie's eyes widened, "you haven't?" Though she thought that that was a little strange, she let out a laugh, "I _wish_ I hadn't!"

Mr. Weasley smiled, "what is it, then?"

Throughout dinner Billie enlightened the Weasleys on subjects that they ought to have known about, but honestly, the fact that they didn't know about them stopped surprising Billie after the college topic. This family didn't seem normal in the least, and she could tell that there was something else about them, something big, that she hadn't quite yet put her finger on.

After dinner Mrs. Weasley insisted that the kids go upstairs while the adults had coffee in the kitchen. Billie followed the twins up what seemed like a never ending flight of stairs, and finally, some seven stories later, they arrived at a landing with three doors, two across the hall from one other. One of the twins opened up a door to the closest room, and conducted Billie into it. There were two twin beds with a small walking space between them and a beaten dresser. The room was incredibly bland. There was hardly any color, except the red comforters on the beds, the walls were completely bare.

"Well, this is our room." The twin Billie thought was George said whilst taking a seat on the farthest bed.

Billie eyed the room and the twins curiously, "it's…nice…"

She thought she saw Fred and George exchange glances.

Fred now was sitting on the other bed, "make yourself comfortable." He patted the bed beside him. Billie obeyed and parked herself on the end of Fred's mattress.

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Fred began, "So, why are you really here?"

Billie raised her head to meet Fred's eyes, "Like I said, Mr. Naltu…" Billie's voice didn't sound convincing, even to her.

Both twins shot her skeptical looks, "You can't fool us, Billie," George smirked, "we're pros."

Billie simply shook her head, it was completely obvious her story was fabricated, but she found herself unable to come up with a more convincing lie.

"Why's not the only question," Fred mused, "_how?_"

"What do you mean?" Billie questioned.

"I mean, how did you find us? I'm quite certain that the headmaster is unaware of the whereabouts of my home."

Billie dodged the question, "why doesn't the headmaster know your address?"

George laughed, "no reason, no reason…we forgot to give it to him, that is all!" He laughing hysterically now, and Fred joined in, leaving Billie confused and bewildered.

"Billie," Fred started after he'd completed his fit of laughter, "you're at my house, right? my house that no one in your world knows about. This is weird, there are simply too many secrets, and in a time like this, everyone is a suspect until cleared. I'm sorry, but if you won't tell us why you're here, and more importantly, how you found us, I'm just going to have to extract that information against your will; no matter what we will find the answers." Billie found his comments threatening, but Fred said everything cheerfully and with a smile on his face.

Billie had no idea what Fred was talking about, for the most part, but she knew that despite his threat, she wasn't afraid of _them._ She was more afraid of them finding out what she could do. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

George then bent down beside the bed and extracted a small briefcase from under it. She heard it click as George opened it, and she saw George's hand disappear inside it before he extracted something so tiny that it fit in his closed fist.

"This," he said, opening his hand to reveal a small vial filled with a white powdery substance, "is memory dust."

_abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz_

"Memory dust? What is that? Some sort of _drug_?" Billie asked, appalled.

Fred laughed, "what's a drug?"

Billie rolled her eyes, it so figured that these people had no idea what drugs were. "What's the white stuff?"

"Ah," George started, taking a seat beside Billie, "this will make you forget your whole encounter with us. Well, at least since you met Fred at school."

Billie laughed, "and that, my friends, is what we call a drug."

George ignored her comment, "So, seriously, just tell us how and why you're here."

"And then you can go home and forget this ever happened," fred added, cheerfully.

"Well, firstly, since I'm going to forget this whole conversation, tell me who you people are, _what_ you people are. You're obviously not _normal_, but I think it extends beyond that! I mean, those flying pots and pans..."

"Oh, you saw that!" George smirked, "that was just mum cooking, she's a witch, and we're wizards."

Billie rolled her eyes, "witches and wizards? I was thinking more along the line of aliens…"

"Nope, completely human here." Fred and George seemed a little surprised by Billie's lack of shock when she found out what they were.

"That answers one question, what you are, now, who are you?"

"We didn't lie about that, we really are who we say we are." George answered.

"And are there a lot of people like you, witches and wizards?" Billie pressed on.

"There is a whole world of people like us."

Billie pondered this for a moment, "if there's a whole world of you, how is it that no one knows about witches and wizards?"

"The ministry of magic deals with all of that, and of course, all magical beings must keep the secret from muggles."

"What are muggles? Didn't you call me one earlier?" Billie queried.

"A muggle is a non-magic person, like you."

Billie laughed before abruptly fake-coughing, in order to hide her slip up. She was definitely _not _a muggle. Unfortunately, the twins noticed her blunder.

"Alright, we've answered your questions and now it's your turn. Why are you here?"

Billie simply leaned back and rested on her elbows, "wouldn't you like to know."

"Fred," George groaned, turning to his twin, "we really need to get some Veritaserum, this one is about as closed as a book in the restricted section."

"Come on," Fred pleaded, "we told you what you wanted to hear."

"Yea?" Billie remarked sarcastically, "I'll give you some answers when you give me some of that powdery stuff so I can pour it down your throat."

Fred grinned, "good one, but you don't eat memory dust, we just sprinkle it over you. It's completely painless."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Seriously, Billie, we promised Bill that we wouldn't let you leave until we found out these things. You see, there are some evil forces at work, and we really can't take the risk of having had someone we don't know so close to our family."

Billie considered his words, "so, you'll hold me here against my will?"

"If it is necessary, yes."

"I'll tell you everything, if you promise not to use the memory dust."

Fred and George exchanged glances, "you'll keep our secret?" Fred asked.

Billie nodded. "Alright then, no memory dust."

Billie yawned, "honestly, I really don't know why I'm here."

Fred and George shot Billie looks of skepticism, "that's believable." George's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm serious, there's no lie here."

"We've given you everything you've asked for, now, we're afraid, we must bring in reinforcements." George then stood and left the room, leaving Fred alone with Billie.

"What're you gonna do now?" Billie groaned, "gah, I shouldn't have come."

"Why _did_ you come?" Fred halfheartedly asked, obviously not expecting an answer as he began staring at his shoes.

"I felt like I had to. It was just this gut feeling, I get those pretty often… and by the way, I'm not a muggle."

Fred looked up at Billie, a glimmer in his eye, "what?"

George and Bill then burst in the room, Bill was sporting a long brown wooden stick, "_Legimens"_ Bill muttered, pointing the stick at Billie.

Billie then felt an odd tingling sensation all over her body, then her right hand began to become very warm. She felt something forming in her hand, it was growing increasingly hot, then, after a few moments, her hand cooled and she was grasping a small smooth rock.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Billie yelped, tossing the rock across the room. The Weasleys looked about as shocked as Billie did.

"No," Bill's eyes narrowed at Billie, "what did _you_ do?"

This chapter sucked. Yea, I know. I sincerely believe that you must enjoy pain to read my crappy writing. But whatever, I like that you're reading it, even if I don't understand why. I really wish that I could write better. Hey, you know what would help me write better? Reviews! I wuv reviews, whether you like the story or not, so why not spend 2 seconds of your time to leave me one? It'll make me happy, and it'll make you happy, knowing that you made me happy….right?


End file.
